An Unlikely Source
by letitbeme
Summary: After her duet with Shelby, Rachel's feeling pretty down and learns a little bit about everyone's quiet piano player.


_Hello, everyone, this is my first time writing a Glee story, so bear with me, I've got a few more ideas so this won't be the last you see of me. This story takes place at the end of Theatricality after Rachel and Shelby's duet._

* * *

The song was over, Shelby had just left, and it was just Rachel and Brad in the auditorium.

"Do you need a lift home?" the normally quiet piano player asked.

"No, I was just gonna walk" Rachel said fighting back tears, which Brad noticed.

"No, you're in no state to walk home, I live in your direction anyway, it won't be a problem."

Rachel reluctantly agreed, and Brad led her outside to his car.

The ride home was quiet, Rachel, staring out the window sniffling back tears, and Brad at the wheel trying to think of something to say.

"I know you've had a very...rough couple of days, Rachel, and that what I say may not help but, i'm gonna give it a shot."

Rachel just sniffled in response, leaving Brad unsure of whether or not this was wanted, but, he still wanted to try.

"I overheard you saying you were expecting a lot more from when you finally met your mother and you didn't feel anything when you found out it was Shelby."

Rachel finally turned around and looked at him, wondering why he would to choose that as his opener.

"But, maybe, for now, you can take solace in the fact that you know who your mother is...and that she really does care about you...enough to give you that goblet."

Rachel smiled lightly as she felt the box with the gold star goblet inside.

"and, maybe, part of it is that your mother turned out to be your rival...maybe sometime after regionals, you two can meet up and bond a little or something, not instantly become mother and daughter, but, at least, get closer."

Brad didn't even bother looking to see if his words helped, but, if he had seen the smile on Rachel's face, he'd known they did.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I'm just talking out of my ass and, i just wanted to help."

"It's okay, you did help...a little."

"Good", Brad smiled at this.

"You're a really nice guy, Brad."

Brad just shrugged at this, "you gotta be nice to people, i've always thought that, my wife always thought that."

"You're married?"

Brad started to get a little unseasy, "I was."

"Oh," Rachel said, realizing what must have happened.

A few more minutes of silence passed until Brad spoke up.

"We always wanted a daughter, my wife and I, A "daddy's girl",someone I could hold and comfort after a bad "dweam", someone my wife could comfort after a bad break-up while I find out where he lives, murder him and dump the body."

Rachel laughed at this, knowing her dads think the same way.

"We tried and tried and then found out she couldn't...you know."

Rachel nodded solemnly, knowing what he was talking about.

"we talked adoption and surrogates, but, then, some more tests found it was far more serious, Shannon died of ovarian cancer on our fourth-wedding anniversary."

"Oh, my god...Brad, i'm so sorry."

"No, i'm sorry, you've had the rougher night and here I am stealing your thunder."

"No, far from it, you've had a far rougher time, I'm actually surprised you can keep up this "you gotta be nice" attitude."

"Why?"

"Well, I just figured you'd be pretty bitter considering you couldn't have kids with your wife and that she died on your anniversary no less."

"There are some days,...some days I wanna blame god, the doctors, myself and anyone else I can think of for what happened, but,...then i remember that Shannon wouldn't want that, she'd want me to be happy and to be nice to people and be happy for god's sake, so I do and I still am."

Rachel just sat in silence after hearing Brad's story.

"This is you up here, right?" Brad said coming up to Rachel's house.

"Yeah, it is" Rachel said snapping out her haze.

Brad pulled up to her house, she opened the door to get out and turned back to him.

"You don't talk very much."

"I never know if you guys would wanna listen to me."

"Something tells me we would" Rachel said smiling at the piano player, who, a few hours earlier, she knew nothing about, but, now had a greater respect for.

Brad just smiled back at her.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Rachel got out and walked up to her house, upon seeing her safely in, Brad drove home.

The next day, Rachel walked into practice rather happy.

"Good Day, Brad" she said cheerfully.

"Good Day, Rachel, how are things?" Brad said returning her smile.

"Fine."

Both Rachel and Brad noticed Puck staring at them dumb-founded.

"Yes?" Brad asked.

"Sorry, it's, just, i've never heard you talk before" he said motioning to Brad.

Rachel worked her hardest biting back a giggle.

"Well, I can speak, I just don't do it very often."

"I know, I was just, um..."Puck walked away avoiding the awkward conversation.

Rachel and Brad just looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

_I've always liked the character of Brad, how he never says anything and is always there to play whatever song they have for him. I hope they give him a backstory next season_. _Anyhoo, press that little review button and tell me what you think...please?_


End file.
